


There's a first time for everything~

by mkhhhx



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fun, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Maybe - Freeform, Quality Time, Some swear words, probably, tags are also fun, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Β.a.p spend some quality time together~





	There's a first time for everything~

“Hyung, it hurts”  
“The first few times always hurt Junhong, it’ll be better if you hold still”  
  
It’s Junhong’s first time and he’s scared as hell. Both Youngjae who tried it a while ago and Himchan who has been doing it for years told him to just relax. Daehyun who’s watching from the corner of the room offers a piece of mind here and there, although having not tried it himself yet.   
“Himchan hyung, I think he’s already used to the feeling, you can go a little faster.”  
  
And Himchan does. It’s strange, painful at first and ticklish after, not so bad.   
He tries to be quiet and manly but hardly manages with Jongup holding down his shoulders and Yongguk keeping his extra-long legs on the bed in order not to kick anyone (Himchan). Also, being almost naked with so many people watching is getting awkward. Himchan is fully straddling him, using his weight as an advantage to keep the younger down and is working with delicate hands on his stomach.  
  
Junhong makes small sounds of protest but Himchan ignores him, continuing his work.  
“Don’t you dare fucking move Junhong, I’m finishing.”  
  
It all happens fast and before having any time to think about it, Himchan is off him, Daehyun offers an ice pack for his sore legs and helps him go to the shower. He is all sticky from the white liquid, now drying on him.  
  
Himchan wipes the sweat from his forehead and admires his work as Junhong walks out of the room.  
Jongup knows he is next and is trembling. Himchan reassures him it’ll be alright and over soon. After all, they had agreed to do it all together and Himchan was the only one who has done it before. He pats Jongup and pours a generous dose of liquid on him straddling his hips.  
  
Wax day is fun.


End file.
